


road to hell

by junklord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daichi is a priest and suga is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junklord/pseuds/junklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about Suga that isn’t quite right, something odd in the handsomeness of his face, the color of his hair, the sharpness of his teeth.  One minute his eyes are a perfectly unassuming shade of brown, and the next Daichi could swear they look yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	road to hell

Daichi waves as the final members of his congregation file out of the church. Once he’s sure they’re out the door, he slumps into the front pew with a sigh. Today’s sermon had taken a lot of out him. The whole time he’d talked, he’d seen strange visions from the corner of his eye, black spots coalescing just out of his sight. He knows well enough by now what that means.

A moment later, the sound of soft, tactful footfalls brings him back to himself. As they come to a stop, Daichi opens his eyes. A man, or something like a man, stands in the center of the aisle. 

Daichi rubs his eyes and shifts to a more upright position. He hadn’t heard the door open, but that’s no longer a surprise.

“Suga,” he says, moving to stand up.

“Please,” Suga says, and smiles pleasantly as he motions for Daichi to sit back down. 

The second Daichi makes eye contact, the effects of Suga’s presence start to make themselves known. There’s something about him that isn’t quite right, something odd in the handsomeness of his face, the color of his hair, the sharpness of his teeth. One minute his eyes are a perfectly unassuming shade of brown, and the next Daichi could swear they look yellow.

He’d intended to stand up regardless of Suga’s invitation to sit, but he finds himself seated in the pew once more with Suga down on his knees in front of him. 

“Father,” he says conversationally, as he pushes Daichi’s thighs apart. “It’s good to see you.” 

Daichi blinks, attempting to clear his mind. Just for a second, he sees a pair of horns curving back from Suga’s forehead. 

“You too,” he manages, as Suga fits the heel of one hand against his crotch. His dick is already stiff in his pants, and the shame of it burns across his face and the back of his neck.

As Suga gets his zipper down and leans forward, Daichi’s hands move automatically to his collar, tugging it away from his skin as best he can. The already-stuffy room seems to have heated up by several degrees, and even his summer clothes feel constricting. 

Suga takes a break from mouthing at Daichi’s cock through his underwear to let out a chuckle that Daichi feels all the way through his body. 

“You’re always so polite,” Suga mumbles, and then he tugs down Daichi’s underwear and gets to work.

Daichi’s head lolls backward as Suga takes him into his mouth. He fumbles blindly until he can get his hands in Suga’s hair, fingers winding tightly into a fistful of it. His wrist bumps against one of the horns as he does, but he’s far gone enough to be unfazed by its smooth, chitinous exterior. 

Suga’s mouth feels warm and hot around him, but the physical sensations are only the tip of the iceberg; just being around Suga makes his mouth feel dry, his head feel like it’s been stuffed with cotton. As Suga drags his tongue up the underside of Daichi’s cock, Daichi struggles to lift his head up and open his eyes again. 

Suga glances up at him and Daichi tries to focus, to clear his head. He sees that Suga’s eyes are reflective yellow, pupils blown wide and round and completely inhuman. 

Daichi tugs the fistful of silver hair in his hand, forcing himself further into Suga’s mouth, and Suga lets out a throaty hum of contentment that will surely haunt Daichi’s dreams for the foreseeable future. His cheeks hollow out as he begins to suck in earnest, taking all of Daichi into the hot slick wetness of his throat without the slightest indication of discomfort.

Daichi slips further and further down the pew, hips bucking up helplessly as Suga sucks him. He does his best to keep quiet, but the silence of the church is disturbed by his quick, irregular breathing. Suga is moaning too, soft muffled noises around Daichi’s cock as he sucks hungrily.

When Daichi comes, it’s like being bathed in divine light. For a second, he can’t even see, and he’s pretty sure he shouts out loud. It takes a while to come back to himself, but once he does he feels a bone-deep exhaustion settling into his body, making him slump down even further. 

Suga, who’s tucked him back into his pants by this time, looks even more radiant than usual. The strange double vision is gone; Suga’s horns are nowhere to be seen, and his eyes are back to their usual shade of brown. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” he says breezily, and makes as if to stand up. Before he can, Daichi catches his arm.

“Hey,” he says. 

He knows from experience that his strength is no match for Suga’s, even on his best day, but Suga still makes no move to pull away. Pressing his advantage, Daichi hurries to speak.

“You should let me return the favor sometime.”

The look on Suga’s face is priceless, startled and annoyed and maybe something else, too. Before Daichi can get a good look, Suga vanishes, leaving nothing behind but a slight whiff of sulfur.


End file.
